young_wizardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Book One: Rise of the Demons
Book One: Rise of the Demons Characters Main Characters * Tom Keegan Williams * Tomos Boyles * Ioan Hegerty * Silver * Fred * Loren Keegan * Matthew Willis * Andi Chan * Rock * Hornet * Dan Welch * Paige Ross Recurring Characters * Sam Batten * Milan * Isobel Hegerty * Aileen Keegan * Lloyd Keegan * Felix Synopsis Tom and his school friends were ordinary teenagers, with their own catchphrases and great social lives until the day it happened. The day when the Darklings, creatures from another galaxy, first attacked them in the midst of Tom's own school. A day later, a second attack came, even more deadly than the first. He then found out why so many attacks were happening, because he and his friends are Wizards, a highly advanced race from the Kolcexian galaxy who have the ability to control magic, a powerful force of nature that comes in many different forms. After the second attack came they were taken out of this pandemonium and, together with Tom's family and his Protectors, which are three animals, transported by star ship and taken to Camp Merlin, a Wizardarian city and sanctuary. The city is protected by the Force-Field, a building which creates an invisible dome which scans the DNA of everyone who enters, only letting in Wizards and their allied races. On the way to the Camp, they face many perils including Darkling ships and a monstrous Hydra. Whilst in the Camp, Tom meets many different people such as fellow teenage Wizards Andi, Willis and Paige as well as older, more serious characters like Oscar and Ash. Whilst he trains and learns to control his powers, he is also taught the story of the Demons, the sworn enemies of the Wizards and leaders of the Darklings. They are powerful in magic and rich in deadly technology. Thousands of years ago they were defeated in the Second Great War, their Leader, Satos the Great, killed and his remains thrown into Mount Vesuvius. But the Darklings still lurk, whispering about a master serving an evil Lord again. Whilst training with his friends in the evening on day one, they are attacked by a pack of Manticores that are inside the Camp. Immediately, they and the other residents of Camp Merlin realise something is wrong; the Force-Field has stopped working. It's generators stolen. They discover it was Ash, who was working for the Darkling's master and reporting to his master's Dark Lord. At the same time they find out that riots are happening in Rome, caused by the Darklings. The following day the Leader of the Camp assembles a Quest, which includes Tom, Andi, Willis and Paige, directing them to go south to Rome to help with the riots and to recover the generators, which they believe are in Rome. Is this all part of an evil plan? The Quest leaves a week later, but it turns out to be much more than the 'awesome experience' Tom hoped for. On the way south they face many perils: including dragons, Darkanovian wolves and underground passages riddled with enemies. But they find numerous allies like Aquillon the Griffon, ogres and many other characters who help them along the way. The Questors are forced to split in half when they discover a gateway to the Darklings' lair whilst the remainder continue; they face the treachery of traitors both within the Quest and outside They battle to save a city which is almost destroyed and, at the same time, thwart the plans to raise an ancient evil bent on revenge, threatening to destroy all of Wizard kind. Their Quest culminates in two great battles in Rome and Vesuvius where the future of the Wizardarian world is to be decided. Out of this adventure a new team is born: the Young Wizards. Trivia * The school in the novel 'Cathedral School' and Tom's apartment block 'Llandaff' towers combine to give the name of the 'Cathedral School Llandaff' a private high school in Cardiff, Wales.